familyfeudfandomcom-20200214-history
The E! True Hollywood Story: Family Feud
This is chronicling the 2002 documentary episode of The E! True Hollywood Story: Family Feud. Premise This two-hour program pulls back the curtain to reveal the stars that made up this dysfunctional showbiz family and backstage drama behind-the-scenes, including host Richard Dawson, whose egocentric tirades would often hold the set hostage and Ray Combs' takeover as host and his much publicized suicide in 1996. Also in an exclusive interview with former host Louie Anderson, Anderson addresses the scandals that put his reputation on the line, including his troubles with gambling and Alcohol as well as his eventual dismissal from the game show. The compelling story is told through exclusive interviews with Anderson, members of the Combs' family and the creators of the show as well as many other inside sources. Quotes In the Program "Family Feud" contestant coordinator Beverly Pomerantz on the behind the scenes antics: "We had some real family feuds on 'Family Feud'. It was behind-the-scenes-family feuds, something you haven't seen on-camera." "Family Feud" former producer Howard Felsher on Richard Dawson: "He (Dawson) became an egomaniac. He became somebody who could do no wrong. And he let Goodson know that, too. You know, 'It's my show, I'm the boss! I know what's going on and I can make the decisions. 'And that's why Goodson wound up hating him." Former head of ABC Guest Services, Joseph DiSante, on Richard Dawson: "The worst feeling were the words, 'Richard wants to see you in the dressing room." Richard Dawson and Family Feud author Mary Ann Norbom on Dawson's kissing/reputation: "He was kissing a strange woman on the lips on national television. This had not been done before. And Immediately, it got a response." Paul Alter, Director of "Family Feud", on Dawson's kissing/reputation: "There was certainly some objections to Richard kissing black people." Jonathan Goodson, CEO of Goodson Productions on Ray Combs: "It was really one of the most difficult decisions that I've ever had to make. To basically say, 'Ray, we're bringing Richard back." Sgt. Rick Young of the Glendale Police Department on Ray Combs: "The hospital called us and said that they found Mr. Combs had hung himself in the closet in their psych ward at 4:10 in the morning. They tried to revive him and were unsuccessful." Goodson on Ray Combs' suicide: "When I heard about Ray's suicide, I felt terrible. Ray was a wonderful, wonderful man and I couldn't help but ask myself, well, to what extent did that decision to replace Ray, uh, push him over?" Felsher on Louie Anderson: "Louie Anderson is not funny, Louie doesn't give a damn about the people who are on stage playing the game with him. I don't think he could give you one of their names once the show is over. And that's fundamentally why he's bad at the show." Louie Anderson on his troubles with gambling and alcohol: "I used to gamble all the time. And I was drinking. And I, uh, was inappropriate." Anderson on some of the scandals that plagued him: "I felt ashamed for what I had done. I don't have any excuses. I did what I did. I take full responsibility for myself and my actions. I wouldn't pawn this off on anybody. I'm sorry it happened. And I, I hurt people. You know, I hurt everybody involved, and hurt the show, maybe on some level." Anderson on being fired from the show after Anderson's personal life was put in the spotlight: "I knew from then on that somebody's goal would be to get rid of me from that show. Trivia *Although the episode mostly focuses on the first three hosts of the franchise (Dawson, Combs and Anderson respectively), the episode also briefly mentions Richard Karn as well. *Before this special, former host Ray Combs also had a E! True Hollywood Story episode himself, which originally aired on November 16, 1997. Video Link "FAMILY FEUD": THE E! TRUE HOLLYWOOD STORY" Premieres on E! (7/28/02) Category:Shows Category:Specials